Not Applicable.
Not applicable
The present invention relates generally to a device for measuring leg drive and more particularly for a device for measuring leg drive of a pitcher as the pitcher delivers a pitch.
Baseball pitchers vary in size and in the speed of the pitches they throw. There is no direct correlation between the size of a pitcher and how hard the pitcher throws. For example, Pedro Martinez is relatively small in stature, yet throws the ball much harder than other pitchers who are much bigger physically than him.
Radar guns have been used to determine the speed of a pitched ball, but do not relate to why or how the pitch was delivered at that speed. A common thought is that leg drive is an important factor in delivering a pitch, and that pitchers with a strong leg drive, regardless of the size of the pitcher, will throw harder than pitchers without a strong leg drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,902 to Heisler describes a pair of detectors for sensing a weight distribution during a golf swing or a baseball swing. This device however only measures weight in a vertical direction, and thus does not describe or suggest the measurement of leg drive, which involves a horizontal pressure component. The Heisler device could not be used to measure leg drive of a pitcher or other athlete during the act of throwing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,658 to Cecchin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,610 to Galasso describe similar devices as that of Heisler, and therefore do not provide the measurement of leg drive during the act of throwing an object. It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus for measuring leg drive of a person as the person is performing the act of throwing an object.
An apparatus to measure leg drive of a pitcher as the pitcher is delivering a pitch is presented. The device comprises a pressure gauge integrated into a pitching rubber to provide a pressure profile of the leg drive utilized by the pitcher during delivery of a pitch. This device is useful in evaluating pitchers and other athletes, in determining if a pitcher has recovered from injury, in determining if a pitcher is tiring during a game, and to provide a general indication of the pitchers ability to throw hard. The device could also be used as a training device, and used to coach pitchers into developing a strong leg drive. The device may further be used in conjunction with additional sensors to determine the turnover ratio of a pitcher, the time from when the pitcher""s front foot hits the front of the mound to when the pitcher""s back foot comes off the pitching rubber.